Getting Along
by Kufuge
Summary: They were just... getting along. [Slight Shounenai, RyouxBakura]


Getting Along

* * *

_Wow... this is a blast from the past, but I thought it was time I updated or something...  
_

_My first posted, another Yu-Gi-Oh! wasn't very much of a hit, but I thought I'd put this one up anyway... It's one of my more liked fictions..._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't, nor claim to own any of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! rightfully owned and created by Kazuki Takahashi. (Bless his soul XD)

Warnings: Shounen-ai hints.

* * *

_Ryou's POV_

Bakura. This one word- this one name- makes such an impact on me. You make such an impact on me. I know that sounds stupid, but you do. Bakura Akanosh. Or at least, that's who you claim to be. How can I be sure you're telling me the truth? I mean, it wouldn't be beneath you to lie about that as well.

As I sit here- in my room- you sit a few meters away, perched on the windowsill, watching the storm outside. You comment, offhandedly, that you didn't see many of these back in your time in Egypt. I wouldn't think so, but in the same instance, it didn't occur to me.

I, personally, don't like storms. They're beautiful, yes, but they can be so destructive. It's funny how that resembles so many things in this world. On more thought, it resembles you, too.

Well, perhaps not _beautiful_, but…

I don't know. Since when have I looked you in any way but the annoying voice in my head?

For a little while now, I know. Ever since you got a body of your own, you've changed. You're actually relatively civil now. You still possess a short temper, naturally, along with the overwhelming love for violence, but they are small matters.

I can feel eyes on me, and I turn to see you, watching me with an inclined brow. You ask me what I'm thinking about, and I reply that it is nothing of importance. You don't seem content with my answer, yet return to watching the lightening nevertheless. I sigh as quietly as I can, then get to my feet. I don't know why I do it, but I move to sit opposite to you.

You don't acknowledge my movement, and I take that as a good sign; getting a little more comfortable.

After a while, you speak once more. You ask me a strange question- Why did I what? Oh. Why did I move? Well, I'll tell you…

* * *

_Normal POV_

Ryou frowned slightly as he pieced his thoughts together in his mind.

'Bakura…' He begun, tone forlorn, 'You're not as horrible as you appear…'

Apparently, this confused the elder of the two- Bakura's brow furrowing.

'That hardly answers the question…'

Ryou smiled. It was a small smile; one to be kept to oneself.

'I wanted to come watch the storm…'

A nod from the tomb robber, and with that, they sat there for a while- saying nothing. Both were content in the silence, nothing but the sound of the storm outside.

* * *

_Bakura's POV_

You're sitting just across from me- not a mere meter away. Even more shocking, is the fact you seem comfortable. Wasn't it a mere few days ago you were scared witless of me? Wasn't it a mere few days ago you slept with a pocketknife for fear of me sleeping in the next room?

Why did you do that?

Am I that horrible?

Do I appear that heartless?

I don't think you realize how much you do mean to me. Honestly, though, that barely surprises me- I mean, we were anything but friends whence we inhabited the same body. Your body, as you took the time out each time to point out to me.

I don't know why it fazed you so much- I'd never waste my time with your body. It may suit you fine, but I am particular. When I attempted to snatch the empty vessel of Kaiba's little brother that was desperation. You were far too headstrong back then.

But I broke you in, didn't I?

Slowly showed you the way I ran things, and how, regardless the fact it was your body, I was still in control.

I regret that.

I regret all of it.

Have you forgiven me yet? Could we ever be friends? Or are we that already? Is that even possible? We're complete opposites, you and I- light and dark, yin and yang. Then again, as you've told me before, yin and yang both have a small portion of the other's essence. Does that mean I have a fragment of weakness in me?

And if so, what is it? Do you know? Why is it you realize this before me each and every time? Do you actually take the time to think about this? Do you ponder my existence as much as I do yours?

I doubt it. You've got better things to do…

Right?

I open my mouth and ask you; why _did _you move?

* * *

_Normal POV_

Bakura watched with unveiled curiosity as his hikari translated the question. For a moment, the white-blonde said nothing- a conflicted look skittering over his face. At length, though, his chocolate eyes lifted and returned to their clear color.

'Bakura…' His tone was most odd- as if calculating his answer, 'You're not as horrible as you appear…'

* * *

_Ryou's POV_

You look at me for a moment- as if swallowing my reply. I'm not sure if you're going to cry, or kill me. Either way, there's emotions in those normally ice eyes.

That's the thing about you; you can be such different people. And your personalities are such contradictions. One minute, you're the cold blooded killer I grew to know in the Sennen Ring, and then you're civil and almost charming- acting like a gentleman when it's just the two of us.

You're so wrong, Bakura; yet in the same instance you're so right.

* * *

_Normal POV_

The rain grew heavier, and a freezing gale from the east set in. Ryou frowned and let out an involuntary shiver as the wind passed into the room.

Bakura noticed it, and instinctively shut the window. Once again, they sat there in silence- still watching the furious storm outside. They failed to hear the front door open, or the footsteps up the staircase, so both jumped as a figure appeared beside them.

Malik smiled wryly at the two, brushing a few wet locks of blonde out of his face.

'You two getting along?' He questioned.

Both Hikari and Yami exchanged looks.

'Yes… something like that…'

* * *

_And that's a wrap! As I mentioned before, this is an older fiction that I just thought I'd post for the hell of it... _

_Reviews, as always, are very much appreciated, but if you're just going to drop a flame... well, that just makes you a little sad, ne...? _

_Arigatou! _


End file.
